parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 17 - White Wolf Takes Charge
(Lyle and Link congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to White Wolf's cavern. She watches Hiccup and Astrid standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) *White Wolf/Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (White Wolf swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.) *White Wolf/Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time White Wolf took matters into her own paws! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Wendy's voice.) *White Wolf/Ursula: Winston's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (White Wolf laughs evilly as she transforms into a female human with Kate's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Hiccup is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Fishlegs, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Jim stops playing and sighs sadly.) *Fishlegs/Grismby: Hiccup, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Hiccup thinks about this for a minute and sees Astrid, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her tail. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The cat smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Astrid's bedroom window.) (Hiccup walks off to go see Astrid, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a female human with bloned hair, blue eyes, viking helmet, yellowish-orange vest, darker brown pants and dark blue boots. Her name is Ruffnut.) (Ruffnut's singing voice causes Hiccup to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and Marcel is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face.) *Marcel/Scuttle: Kate! Kate, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former Mer-Wolf's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Verne wakes up and yawns) *Verne/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *Marcel/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the cat gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Astrid and Verne look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Verne and gives him a noogie) You silly Reptile! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Astrid is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Verne, spins him around, kisses him, and runs downstairs.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Hiccup. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *Hiccup/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Astrid and Verne look surprised, and Astrid gasps in horror.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Hiccup, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Hiccup/Eric: This afternoon, Fishlegs. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Oh, oh, very well, Hiccup. As you wish. (Astrid runs off, crying.) (Ruffnut sees her leaving. Then the human looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts